


Further Education

by starsandgraces



Series: Learning [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third day, it's not just McCoy waiting for him in Sickbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Education

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/330.html?thread=1109578#t1109578) prompt at [st_xi_kink_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/).

On the third day, it's not just McCoy waiting for him in Sickbay.

Chekov snaps to attention when he sees Kirk there. "Keptin! I'm sorry, I did not realise you were here. My appointment can wait until another day, I—"

"Calm down, Chekov, I asked him here," McCoy says. "Get yourself ready and on the biobed."

He's heard rumours, of course, that McCoy and Kirk are together, but it was easy to dismiss them after the past couple of days. Now he's not so sure. As he undresses behind the screen, he can hear them talking quietly. He settles on the bed to wait, trying not to listen.

"Today is about distracting yourself with your partner," he tells Chekov as he comes over to the bed, Kirk following him in. "You're going to keep sucking dick, no matter what I do to you. And you're not going to come until one of us says so."

"I'd ask if you're okay with this, but it's pretty clear you are," Kirk says. He's looking—leering, almost—at Chekov's cock, which is already flushed and hard against his belly. Then he unzips his trousers and pushes them down to his thighs, stepping closer to the bed. He's hard, too.

McCoy takes Chekov into his mouth at almost the exact same moment that Kirk's cock nudges against his lips and slides inside. He tries to remember what McCoy did yesterday, and licks beneath the head before swirling his tongue and opening his mouth wider.

The angle's not particularly comfortable—especially with the way Kirk's hand is on the back of his neck and holding him in position—but Chekov finds it almost helps. He props himself up on one elbow, wrapping his other arm around Kirk's waist and takes his cock in as deeply as he can manage, breathing hard through his nose as he tries to suppress his gag reflex.

It doesn't take long before he can't keep it up any longer, but then he hits on the idea of imitating McCoy. When McCoy's tongue drags along the vein of his cock, Chekov does the same thing to Kirk. He has to think less this way, and he finds himself closer to coming than he expects.

"Jesus, Bones, he's copying you," Kirk says breathlessly. He glances across at the monitor. "Hold off, he's going to come."

Chekov whines around Kirk's dick when McCoy's mouth lifts away from his cock, replaced by a tight hand at the base.

"Not yet, kid," McCoy says. "Concentrate."

After an almost agonising length of time—during which he fixes as much attention as he can spare on giving Kirk the best blowjob possible—he feels McCoy's lips brushing against the head of his dick, and then he's in his mouth again. It makes the ache in Chekov's jaw more bearable.

He doesn't need as many stops and starts as before, either. He's really starting to get into it when Kirk clenches his fingers in Chekov's hair and makes a choked sound. His cock seems to jerk and then he comes, flooding Chekov's mouth. He takes half a step backwards, pulling out, and Chekov struggles not to dribble the come down the front of his face, managing to swallow most of it.

"Make him come now," Kirk says, gasping faintly. He's leaning against the wall and making a half-hearted attempt to tuck himself back inside his pants.

McCoy does something _magical_ with his tongue, but Chekov doesn't really need it. The permission from Kirk is almost enough on its own to send him over the edge, and he comes with a faint hiss, slumping back onto the bed. McCoy straightens up, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"I want to fuck him and watch him sucking your cock, Bones," Kirk says. His hand is on the small of McCoy's back, pushing his shirt up and rubbing the exposed skin.

Chekov realises with a jolt that he's never even seen McCoy with his shirt off, let alone naked enough to see his cock. "Please," he says, looking up at them. "I want that, too."

"Get dressed, Chekov." He turns back to Kirk, ignoring Chekov as he stands up a little shakily and starts to pull his clothes back on. "I've got to finish up my shift, Jim."

"It's not much longer. Comm M'Benga and tell him you need him here a little early, then come and find us in my quarters. Tell him it's on my orders if he objects."

"Don't you two start without me, James."

Kirk smiles and punches McCoy's shoulder gently. Then he takes Chekov's arm, tugging him towards the door. "Come on, Chekov, no time like the present."

***

In his quarters, the captain strips out of his uniform shamelessly. "Was that the first time you've ever sucked cock?" he asks, watching Chekov take off his own clothes rather more slowly. Chekov nods. "You weren't bad. I think Bones is going to like it. You want some hints?"

"Uh, okay," he replies hesitantly.

"Lick your thumb and press it behind his balls, he loves that," Kirk says. "Gets him every time."

He's not quite sure how to respond to that, so he just nods and sits on the edge of the bed once he's naked again. Kirk is fondling himself almost idly, watching Chekov. "Sir?" he asks, slightly nervously.

"Get on your hands and knees, I'm going to get you ready." He picks up a tube, uncapping it and spreading the contents across the fingers of one hand, taking his time to ensure they're thoroughly coated.

"On the bed?"

"You're going to get carpet burn if you're on the floor," Kirk says. Then he looks thoughtful. "That has its place, but maybe not tonight. Unless you're into that. Are you into that? Okay, don't answer, just do it."

So Chekov gets onto his hands and knees on the bed; slowly, because not only is this new to him, but it's with his captain. He can feel the blood throbbing in his face as hard as it is between his legs. Then Kirk's behind him and pressing two cold, slick fingers inside him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Kirk asks. He prepares him slowly; long, steadily curving strokes of his fingers inside Chekov.

"Unh—only by myself, K-Keptin," Chekov says, pressing himself back onto Kirk's fingers with a needy sigh.

"That's a nice thought. Maybe you'll let me watch sometime."

"Oh, _yes_ ," he says as Kirk's fingers slide over his prostate. Then he takes a deep breath and a moment to be surprised that he hasn't come already. His dick's heavy; hot and leaking.

Kirk leans right over him and murmurs, "You have no idea how much I want to fuck that tight little ass of yours." He presses a third finger in alongside the first two, and Chekov can almost hear the grin he knows must be spreading across Kirk's face when he lets out a moan at the pleasurable burn. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that. Just wait until it's my cock."

"I don't want to wait," Chekov says in a rush. Kirk doesn't say anything, but he speeds up his hand a little. "N-no, come _on_."

This time he hears a surprised intake of breath, then Kirk pulls his fingers out carefully, pressing the head of his cock to Chekov's entrance instead and starting to slide into him.

"Relax, relax," Kirk says, his voice sounding strained. He reaches around to stroke Chekov's dick as he pushes inside him, rocking his hips back and forth slightly and easing in deeper with each movement. " _Fuck_ , you're tight. Give me a break here, Chekov."

Chekov tries to do as he's told and relax, and it must have worked some because Kirk lets out a satisfied noise and pushes all the way in. He gives Chekov another small stroke as he rolls his hips, breathing heavily, then moves both hands to Chekov's thighs as he starts to fuck him slowly. Chekov drops down onto his elbows and pushes back onto Kirk's thrusts with a sigh.

Neither one of them hears the door.

"Dammit, Jim, what did I say about starting without me?"

They both look across at McCoy. Then Kirk says, "Shut up and take off your pants, Bones."

McCoy looks like he's about to object, but then his hands drop to the front of his trousers, shedding them as he moves across the room to the bed. His shirt joins the trousers on the floor and he climbs onto the bed to kneel in front of Chekov, who eagerly lifts himself up again and leans forward to suck McCoy's cock into his mouth. He's not fully hard yet, but Chekov can feel him growing rapidly with every swipe of his tongue.

Every thrust from Kirk pushes Chekov across the sheets and towards McCoy, until he rests both palms on Chekov's shoulders and holds him in place. It doesn't take long for the ache in his jaw to return but he's determined to keep it up, so he flickers his tongue against the underside of the shaft and hollows his cheeks as McCoy pushes slightly into his mouth.

Chekov suddenly remembers the "hint" Kirk gave him before; he slides his thumb into his mouth beside McCoy's cock and wets it, then reaches to press up behind McCoy's balls, rubbing gently. Apparently Kirk was right, because McCoy digs his blunt nails into Chekov's shoulder and thrusts into his mouth, groaning as he comes.

Even though it's sooner than he expected, it's not such a shock the second time someone comes in his mouth. It doesn't taste much better, but it's easier to swallow.

As soon as McCoy pulls away to lie against the headboard and watch them, Kirk starts fucking Chekov in earnest. He presses one hand to the small of Chekov's back, pushing him back down onto his elbows, and thrusts fluidly at the new angle until Chekov's grabbing at the sheets for leverage and moaning. He can't touch himself—because Kirk's fucking him hard enough that he needs both hands just to stay on the bed—and Kirk's showing no signs of giving him a helping hand, either.

Kirk swears loudly when he comes, pulling Chekov back onto his dick and thrusting deeply at the same time. It's overwhelming and still, frustratingly, not quite enough. He can't even think as Kirk pulls out and almost manhandles him across the bed to lie next to McCoy, who runs his hand down Chekov's chest.

"You didn't come that whole time? You're a fast learner," McCoy says. He nods to Kirk, who wraps his hand around Chekov's neglected cock and jerks him off efficiently, in just a few strokes.

"I could learn more," Chekov says after he's caught his breath, which takes longer than he's willing to admit.

Kirk laughs and exchanges a meaningful look with McCoy, combing his fingers through Chekov's hair. "I'll bet you could."


End file.
